minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Known Bugs
Glitches Sound Barrier If you spend a lot of stars on upgrading the movement speed of your character, you might be stopped by an element of the scenery (namely, the workbenches and scrap metal in the Electric/Robot rooms, perhaps other ones...). Indeed, it seems that the hit box of the character grows bigger when you upgrade their movement speed, rendering them sometimes unable to run through narrow paths between objects of the stage. Even after stopping up close and trying to approach slowly, you won't be able to pass; you will have to reset your stars before continuing. Ghost Walking When loading a saved game your character will occasionally load outside the level walls. When this happens, locked doors may be bypassed; walking behind the locked door takes you into the next room without needing to unlock the door. It's currently unknown what, specifically, triggers ghost walking. It seems to happen more frequently when saving the game outside the lobby. On occasion, your character can get stuck by this bug. To recover movement select Menu -> Save -> Save & Return to Lobby. This will teleport you back to the lobby again. Or you can go through a door. I have ghost walked many times and going through a door will put you back on the floor. Lost Keys In Normal mode, each level consists of 3 student battles, and behind a 3-locked door is a final challenge. On Hard mode, this 3-locked door does not appear, but instead a 6-locked door blocking the hatchery. Despite this 3-locked door not being present, if you hit the spacebar while walking through where it should be, 3 keys will be used, preventing access through the 6-locked door. The level must be restarted to continue. Gem Inflation The game offers 3 save slots to use in total, with the possibility to erase and rewrite any of them, any time. Okay. BUT, apparently the game does not perfectly understand when you ask it to erase : (first) if you simply delete a file without rewriting it over, and refresh the page, the game will still be displaying the file as before being deleted ; it wouldn't be a problem though, if it wouldn't mean (secondly) that the game keeps a trace of save files even after deletion. This peculiar behavior has a regrettable consequence: if you play a game up until -for example- the Second Sage, (and save this game), you will be allowed, at the lobby, to buy Gems of Tier III, at lowest. Then, if you delete this game and rewrite a new one over it, you will normally be able to buy Tier I Gems when returning to the lobby before reaching/defeating the First Sage ; but if you save, and refresh the page, you will find that you are now forbidden to buy lower than Tier III Gems again! Because this was the latest recorded "gem progression" on the file's slot... It is not known how to fix such a situation ; however, you can still obtain Gems of lower Tier than available at the lobby, by farming floors after gaining the Fourth Sage Seal (but it's REALLY random). Invisible GUI Sometimes while navigating through the menus, the page you clicked for just doesn't appear ; for examples : the gem inventory when swapping gems, or in the minion storage, the information of a minion. This generally occurs when swapping from page to page too fast (especially for the gems) ; however, the invisible page is still present, and thus normally prevents you from interacting with the page you currently see (i.e. the one behind the invisible page). To solve such a situation, try to interact blindly with the invisible page as you can remember it, in order to access another page. Free Bonus Energy There is an anomaly affecting the Energy stat of minions when equipping them with an Energy bonus from a gem: the bonus will actually apply at 150% of the displayed gem value ! (Other stat bonus' are unaffected, even within a multi-type gem.) It works at any point of the game (no matter your progression, gem tiers, types or values) and is calculated linearly: if putting several Energy gems on one minion, the sum of the bonus Energy will be multiplied by 1.5 then applied to the minion's Energy. Besides, the bonus is computed normally through other bonus' to Energy, like the Star Bonus, or skills like "Efficiency": it is applied with these factors AND the 1.5 augmentation. Example 1: Let's consider a minion with 300 Energy, to which we add a gem of +35 Energy. This bonus is augmented to 35 x 1.5 = 52.5 ~= 52, then added to the base for a total of 352. Example 2: Now let's say we have our minion with 300 Energy, plus a Star Bonus of +20% in Energy, and the skill Efficiency Lv.5 (+40%) active on the minion; then we add the gem of +35 Energy. *Without the gem: 300 x 1.2 x 1.4 = 504; *The gem itself: (35 x 1.2 x 1.4) x 1.5 = 88.2 ~= 82; *Adding the gem: 504 + 88 = 592 So, it is not known if this abnormal behavior was intended, but it always benefits the player nevertheless... Miscellaneous *other minor issues with the menu screens, and mini-screens *Slime's Normal Specialization Questionable Tactics Refresh Gems Save your game while standing at the Gem Salesman. The gems offered will refresh every time the game is re-loaded. (Alternately, the gem shop is refreshed every time you finish a floor, not only the first times.) Unlimited Egg Selection Save your game before selecting an egg. Re-load the game without saving to choose again if unsatisfied with results. (Keep in mind, however, that after acquiring the 3rd Seal and the 6th Seal, you will be allowed to choosefrom 1, then 2 extra egg(s) if the previous choice(s) does not suit(s) you ; that would save you quite some time in egg selection...) Storage Simplification The minion storage works with a 'swap' system : after you've got 5 minions in your team, the other minions you receive are sent into the inventory, and are filed in order of arrival ; then, to switch a minion for another, you have to select 'Swap' mode in the storage, and then clicking on two minions will exchange their positions; it can be done between a team minion and a stored one, or between two team ones, or between two stored ones. No way to insert a minion between two and shift the rest aside. No way to move a minion towards an empty position (the game does not technically allows you to click on such a position). UNLESS the game thinks this position isn't empty : when a minion occupies a position in a page of the storage (including the team ones, which are part of page 1), the game apparently considers this position to be occupied for every page in the storage, meaning that you will be able to select another minion and "swap" it onto the empty location : as the game is convinced that this position is full, it will swap its content ('empty') with this minion (without affecting the first minion occupying the position on another page). SO if you want to get rid of the swapping maneuvers, you can just fill an entire page (for example, the last one) with minions you don't need, and you'll be able to move minions freely into the storage except for the said page (if sometimes it stops working, you may need to go to the filled page once or twice, just to remind the game that all positions are "full"). Category:Gameplay